May the Fourth
by NerdForestGirl
Summary: On Star Wars Day, the guys are watching the original trilogy with their ladies. This is a pretty fluffy one-shot involving The Shamy.


**A/N: I'm working on The Proposal Reaction, I swear. I'm just a little sick, so here is a one-shot I wanted to write instead. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Amy was almost done with writing up the results from her latest round of experiments when a familiar tone started coming from her computer. She clicked on the Skype window to see that it was her boyfriend calling her. They weren't scheduled to talk until the next day, so she answered it right away. It might be an emergency.

"Hello, Sheldon," Amy said as soon as he appeared on her screen.

"Hello, Amy."

"Is everything okay? We aren't supposed to speak again until tomorrow."

"Yes. Everything is quite satisfactory. I was just calling to inquire as to your plans this Saturday," Sheldon said.

"I don't have anything planned as of yet. I am probably going to get ahead on some work or see if Penny and Bernadette would like to have lunch."

"They won't," Sheldon said.

"Excuse me?" Amy asked with a little indignation. Who was he to say whether her friends would want to spend time with her or not?

"They are both going to be here. As will Raj and Howard. It's going to be May 4th, so we'll all be watching _Star Wars_. I was hoping that you might want to join us as well."

"May 4th?"

"Yes. It's _Star Wars_ Day. May the fourth be with you," Sheldon said followed by a chuckle. Amy just stared at him blankly. "Well, I suppose your sense of humor has been affected by working with that Swede. Maybe you should get back to UCLA before you stop even finding my weekly email blasts humorous," Sheldon said.

"I don't know, Sheldon. I have a lot of work to get finished," Amy said trying to come up with a reason to avoid going.

"How about we cancel our date night this week? It would just be tedious and you can use that time to get caught up on your work instead," Sheldon suggested.

"We're not skipping date night. You promised to go to the art museum with me. Plus, we already had to reschedule from you canceling on me a week and a half ago. I'll think about the movie, Sheldon."

"Very well. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Sheldon said.

"Good night, Sheldon."

"Good night, Amy."

Amy closed the computer in frustration. He was just trying to be reasonable while still getting what he wanted, but it made her a little mad that he was so willing to cancel their date night. Amy set back to her work. She knew that she would end up going to watch _Star Wars_ with everyone else. Sheldon was just too hard to say no to unless he was being really ridiculous. Asking to watch a movie with his girlfriend was actually pretty reasonable. Still, she'd wait until their date night to answer him. She could afford to make him wait.

* * *

"Oh, goody," Sheldon said when Amy finally told him that she would be coming to watch _Star Wars_ with them. "I know that you think it's silly, but I feel like when you see the whole original trilogy at once, you'll really start to appreciate it."

"We're watching three movies? I thought we were only watching the first one," Amy said.

"Yes. We are watching all of them. I lobbied for the new trilogy too, but no one agreed with me, but I think when the new movies are about to come out, I might win that battle. Who wants to go see the new movies without rewatching all of the old ones?"

Amy thought about complaining, but Sheldon had been exceptionally pleasant as the had wandered the exhibitions at LACMA. He didn't even complain when she took him from building to building looking at art that he would normally fuss about. Then he bought her a soda before they left. It was really very thoughtful of him.

Amy dropped him off at home. "Thank you for the lovely date, Sheldon. I'll see you on Saturday."

"See you," Sheldon said simply as he got out of her car.

* * *

Amy was trying to navigate the stairs of her boyfriend's building with a tray of vegetables in her hands and a pillow tucked under her arm. She knew what kind of food Sheldon and his friends would typically have at this kind of event. She'd spent enough time with them to know that a veggie tray would be a nice change of pace. Rajesh would appreciate it even if the others didn't.

Feeling quite proud about not dropping anything, Amy knocked on apartment 4A. Sheldon opened the door and looked at her quizzically. After a moment, he took the tray of vegetables from her. "Raj brought one of these too. Something about not wanting to add to his hips or something. I'm not sure if you share a similar concern, but I think your proportions are fine," Sheldon said.

Coming from someone else, that would have been a weird and almost hurtful thing to say, but from Sheldon, it was almost a compliment. He stepped aside to let Amy into the apartment. It looked like everyone else was already there.

"What is the pillow for?" Sheldon asked.

"You are going to have me sitting down and watching movies for over six hours, so I thought it would be best if I brought something to make myself more comfortable."

"It will hardly seem like six hours, I assure you. Once you are caught up in the story, it will just fly by," Sheldon told her.

"Yeah, I bet," Penny said from next to Leonard. They were already cuddling in his chair. It seemed like they must be about to start the movie when she arrived.

Amy moved to the middle of the couch to sit between Sheldon and Bernadette. It was her unofficial spot, and they almost always held it for her if they knew she was coming by. Sheldon came over with two plates of snacks and a couple of bottles of water. He placed one of each in front of Amy before grabbing the remote control.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present: _Star Wars_," Sheldon said proudly as he started the Blu-ray player. The music started and the words "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..." came onto the screen.

Sheldon leaned over to Amy and whispered, "This part always gives me chills."

Amy did what she always did when she was trying to share in something that Sheldon really enjoyed. She tried to borrow some of his enthusiasm. Sometimes, even if she didn't care about something, she could look over at him and his smile would catch. His childlike excitement could make things much more amusing.

By the end of the first movie, Penny proclaimed that she was going to need some wine to make it through the rest of the movies. She got up and went across the hall while Sheldon informed them all that they had a fifteen minute break to get more food or use the bathroom as needed.

"I tried to get a laserdisc player so that we could watch the original edit of the film, but I didn't have a lot of luck tracking one down," Sheldon told Amy.

"What's the difference?" Amy asked.

Howard, Raj, and Leonard all groaned in unison. "Don't ask him things like that," Leonard said.

"Well, technically, even the laserdisc isn't the original edit. George Lucas likes to tinker with his movies, and they've changed with nearly every re-release of the films. I wish I could start to go into all of the changes. However, I need to use the bathroom, so that will have to wait for another day."

"Oh, thank God," Leonard said. Once Sheldon was in the bathroom, he turned to Amy and said, "Try to avoid that conversation if at all possible. It takes at least three hours, and that's if he doesn't bring out the charts and the power point presentation."

Amy nodded her thanks in the warning. Penny came back with her bottles of wine.

"Who wants some?" Penny asked. Amy raised her hand slightly while Bernadette and Raj said that they did. Penny grabbed enough cups for all of them and poured a little too much wine into each of them. "I have more bottles at home, if we run out," Penny said.

Sheldon came back and he sighed at Amy's drink, but didn't say anything. She knew well enough that he didn't like it when she consumed alcohol. He switched out the discs in the Blu-ray player before joining her on the couch.

"I think you are really going to like this one," Sheldon told Amy. Then he started_ The Empire Strikes Back_ with just as much dramatics as the last one.

Amy did enjoy the romantic subplot some. She particularly liked it when Princess Leia said, "I love you," and Han Solo said, "I know." It seemed very much like the kind of thing that would happen if she told the man sitting to her left that she loved him.

When it was over, Sheldon excitedly looked over at Amy. "What did you think?"

"It was cute," Amy said.

"Cute? What did you think about the big reveal?"

"Sheldon, I haven't seen the movie before, but that doesn't mean that I live under a rock. Everyone knows that Vader is Luke's father. This is like Citizen Kane all over again. There are some things that you can't avoid knowing if you live in the world. Vader and Rosebud are pretty much always ruined."

"Oh," Sheldon said disappointed.

Amy didn't like the sadness that spread across Sheldon's face. "I thought it was very interesting. I should have given it a chance sooner," she told him. He looked a little cheered up.

Leonard and Penny got up to get some more food and Rajesh got up to use the restroom. Amy looked over at Howard and Bernadette. It looked like they were arguing. Eventually, she heard Howard say, "Fine."

"Guys. I don't think we'll be able to stay for the last movie. It's getting late," Howard told the group.

Amy looked at her watch. It was only nine, but she assumed that Bernadette was bored and just wanted to go home. Rajesh came back out and decided to leave with him since they were his ride.

Amy and Sheldon each took turns using the bathroom before they started the last movie. While they were gone, Penny poured Amy some more wine. Amy wasn't going to ask for any more because she was already starting to feel a little sleepy, but she thought it would be rude to turn it down after Penny poured it. She took a few more sips while waiting for Sheldon to come back.

Leonard let Penny take the more comfortable chair, and he took the wooden one next to her that Raj had been sitting in. Everyone was comfortable and settled, so Sheldon started _The Return of the Jedi. _

Amy was fine for the first half hour or so, but she started feeling very tired. She decided to just rest her eyes for a few minutes, but that soon turned to sleep. Sheldon was caught up in the movie and didn't notice that Amy had drifted off until her head fell onto his shoulder.

Penny had fallen asleep too, so Leonard got up to get her a blanket. He returned with two. He put one over Penny and handed the other to Sheldon. Sheldon put the blanket over himself and Amy, and let her continue sleeping on his shoulder. At least she tried to stay until the end unlike Wolowitz and Raj.

Sheldon almost jumped forward in excitement while watching the ships fly during the Battle of Endor, but he stayed still, as to not wake Amy. Then when the movie was over, Sheldon looked over at Leonard and asked, "Should I wake her up?"

Leonard shrugged. "I guess it depends on if you want to get up or not."

Sheldon looked over at Amy. She looked like she was deep in REM sleep. He could see her eyes moving beneath the lids, and she probably would not wake easily. He decided to gently push her off of him. She didn't wake, so he stood, took the pillow from behind her back, and laid her down on the couch with the pillow under her head. Then he put her feet up on the other side of the couch and put the blanket over her. Leonard sighed and went over to take off her shoes. He knew Sheldon wouldn't do it, but there was no way Amy would be comfortable wearing them while she slept.

Sheldon started to walk back to his room to let Amy sleep, but then he realized she was still wearing her glasses. He walked back over and took them from her face and placed them on the table next to the couch.

Leonard woke Penny and took her back to his room to go to bed. Sheldon looked back at Amy one last time before he turned off the lights. He was glad that she had come over for the movies even if she couldn't stay awake through all of them.


End file.
